The present invention relates to an arrangement in a grass trimmer having a supply of cutting thread extending to a cutting position through an eyelet in the wall of the trimmer.
A trimmer of the present kind is a cutting apparatus having a rotatable body mounted on a driving shaft and guided by the user above the ground by means of a rig tube provided with handles. The cutting member comprises nylon thread wound on a coil in the trimmer and having one or a couple of ends extending through eyelets. In this area, several types of trimmers are found which are intended for different purposes such as cutting of long grass, trimming of lawn edges, and clearing away wild plants. The versatility of a trimmer is related to its equipment, but hitherto each type has been adapted for one field of application only. The object of the present invention is to provide a trimmer which is more universal and usable in a plurality of fields of application.